


On shaking limbs and gasping breaths

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Shiro is the cream filling, Shmeith, Threesome, blindfolded Shiro, merry filthmas, overstim, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “He looks so cute like this, doesn't he?”Keith's voice is saccharine as he walks his fingers down the ridges of Shiro's spine. Goosebumps prickle in his wake across the bare landscape, creeping in a wave down the back of his thighs where he's spread wide, up on his knees with satin ribbons looping crimson bows around his ankles and to the bedpost. The matching red rope typing his wrists to the headboard has no realistic chance of restraining him – not if he really wanted to get out – but the Captain of the Atlas looks perfectly content to be at the mercy of his two best officers, panting below the silk scrap covering his eyes.“He always looks cute.”
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith/Shiro
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	On shaking limbs and gasping breaths

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of ADVENTures - But porn-ier!

“He looks so cute like this, doesn't he?”

Keith's voice is saccharine as he walks his fingers down the ridges of Shiro's spine. Goosebumps prickle in his wake across the bare landscape, creeping in a wave down the back of his thighs where he's spread wide, up on his knees with satin ribbons looping crimson bows around his ankles and to the bedpost. The matching red rope typing his wrists to the headboard has no realistic chance of restraining him – not if he really wanted to get out – but the Captain of the Atlas looks perfectly content to be at the mercy of his two best officers, panting below the silk scrap covering his eyes.

“He always looks cute.”

He can hear the smile in Matt's tone as a palm caresses his cheek and can't help but turn into it with the slightest whimper. Shiro knows what those hands can do – what they're about to do to him. For now they slide down to cup his neck as hot breath comes closer to his face. Hair tickles his nose, just a twitch before the soft pressure of lips on his own has him straining forward.

It's barely a tease, just a nip and the suck of his tongue before Matt is pulling back, sliding his palm across Shiro's shoulder... down his chest... tracing out the shape of his abs as he quivers, trying to brace himself upright, tied as he is.

Keith's long fingers flatten themselves at the base of his spine, calluses scraping in a comfortingly familiar way as they drift down to cup the globes of Shiro's ass.

“What a peach...” Keith murmurs, almost to himself, before dipping down to plant a kiss on one cheek. “Sweet and juicy, just for me.”

The kiss turns into the sinking of teeth as he leaves a proprietary claim, drawing a gasping whimper from Shiro's throat. He tries to jerk forward, or maybe further into the bite, but he can't do more than writhe an inch in either direction as Keith laves his tongue over the spot, trailing down...

“Just for us, you mean.” Matt hums, voice low and to the left as his fingers scratch through the coarse hair below Shiro's navel. He tenses involuntarily and can almost feel the smile on Matt's face as he lets out an amused huff. The fingers slow, hovering just over the tip of Shiro's cock where can feel the throb of his blood and the precome leaking. “Don't hog our favorite meal.”

“Wouldn't dream of it,” Keith groans, letting his thumbs dip into the crease of Shiro's ass, spreading him and digging his fingers into the meat of his cheeks. Shiro's thighs tremble, both with the strain of staying perfectly presented – ass out and back arched as he rests his tied hands outstretched – and with the anticipation of that talented tongue taking him apart again. He doesn't have to wait very long before the hot breath washing over him becomes a soft kiss to his hole, a startlingly sweet prelude to the filthy wet press inside.

The breath shudders out of him in a rush as he tries to push back, only to be stopped by a hand curling around him and stroking, the other reaching to roll the delicate skin beneath.

“Ah, ah...” Matt drawls, smirk grazing Shiro's ear as he lets his nose trace the shell. “Aren't you going to be good for us, Captain?” His hands squeeze as the slick sounds join groans of enjoyment from behind Shiro's back. “I think you know better than that.”

“Please,” Shiro gasps, trembling under his hands as the task of staying still becomes unbearable in the face of the need coursing through him. “Please, I need-”

“Shhh.”

A finger presses to his lips, quieting his pleas as the hand around his cock picks up speed. The blunt nails curling into his cheeks spread him even further as Keith comes up for air, just long enough to press another kiss to his rim before curling his tongue back inside. He's going to die.

“I can't, _I can't-_ ”

He thinks he might be shaking in earnest now as the hands around his cock move to his flank to pet down his sides, easing the rising tide inside him. It's the third or fourth time now, and each only gets him more desperate for release.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Matt croons, one hand now petting through sweaty hair and curling around the back of his neck as he presses their foreheads together. The blindfold is damp with his tears as Matt noses against it. “Do you want us to take the ring off?”

Shiro hesitates. He does, _god_ does he want it off more than anything, he needs to come... but Keith has backed off to pepper kisses down his thighs, thumbs stroking soothing circles as he waits for Shiro's answer, and the molten gold in Shiro's veins is dying down to a manageable smolder again.

“No, I-” He trails off on a shaky exhale, licking his lips as he imagines how they must look right now. How safe and full of love their eyes would be if he could see them. “I can keep going.”

Matt's smile presses itself to his lips in earnest.

“Good boy.”

The praise drips over him, staining his cheeks red as he smiles up at where Matt must be. It's all he wants now, to be good for them. He can be so good.

“Do you want to be out of these?” Matt asks as he tugs at the ribbon tying Shiro's wrists outward. “I think you've been good enough to earn a reward.”

Shiro nods, letting out a shuddering sigh as Matt slips the loop and guides him to rest his elbows and forearms on the bed. He doesn't untie the wrists from each other, but the relief from being able to rest his torso is more than enough. Behind him, Keith makes a noise of interest as Shiro leans ass up.

“Now isn't this a pretty sight.”

He can feel himself slick with spit dripping down to his balls, held open by Keith's hands.

“Yours,” he sighs, letting his cheek press into sheets as he tries to spread his knees even more.

“Mine,” Keith growls, diving back in to lap at him, this time pressing in a slick finger and curling. It's enough to draw a sob from Shiro's throat, hips pressing back as Keith begins a slow drag against his walls.

“Hopeless,” Matt sighs, teasing as he cups Shiro's jaw and guides him forward. A thick cock bumps into his lips, smearing precome and prompting Shiro to lick his lips reflexively, opening wide for Matt to slide in. “Kitten never did learn how to share his toys, did he Captain?”

Shiro's too distracted to give him more than a happy hum, burying his face in Matt's golden curls as he savors the weight on his tongue.

“It's a good thing we've all got more than one hole right?”

A hand strokes his cheek, thumb rubbing over Shiro's jaw as he bobs his head. It's almost enough to distract from the second and third fingers rubbing insistently inside him, threatening to stoke the burn into something unbearable. He sucks harder, letting his own messy moans and whimpers join the slick sounds on either end of him. The throbbing in his cock is edging on painful now, fit to burst with no hope of release.

“Look at him.” Matt drags the tip of a finger down the slit, ripping a desperate whine from Shiro's throat, muffled by his own cock. “He's nearly purple now.”

“He's about to get a lot more purple,” Keith grunts, slipping his fingers out and replacing them with the blunt press of something far more satisfying. He lets himself drape over Shiro's back as he nudges his hips in, letting the stretch settle as he pants into his ear. “Come on baby, let's see what you can handle.”

A broken cry is the only thing Shiro can manage as Keith presses their hips flush, grinding into his prostate and nibbling on the back of his neck. His pulse roars in his ears, hammering in his chest and feeling like he's going to burst where Matt's fingers still graze him. A hand pulls him off Matt's cock with a gasp.

“Hold him steady, Kitten.”

A firm grip settles on his waist and pulls him upright, one arm moving to band across his chest as Keith grinds in. Below him the sheets rustle, a second set of hands settling on his hips as he feels the spread of Matt's thighs draping over the outside of his own. The arm around his chest loosens and lowers him back down, elbows grazing the tops of Matt's shoulders.

A hand slides down his body to wrap around his cock, guiding it into the sudden clutch where Matt is slick and open.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Matt chokes out, breath punched out of him as Keith pushes Shiro's hips forward. “God Shiro, did you get even bigger?”

He can't respond, reduced to a shuddering mess by the searing heat wrapping around his cock, squeezing down on him even as Keith moves at a tortuously slow place inside of him. Every part of him is burning up, nerves on fire as his chest grazes Matt's and draws a shuddering moan.

Hands pet down his face, pushing his hair back from where it sticks to his forehead and the blindfold. A thumb settles on his lips, pressing gently as he parts around it to let it inside.

“Come on sweetheart,” Keith whispers in his ear before pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Move for me, fill our boy right up.”

Shiro tries, he really does. His entire body screams in protest as he rolls his hips down in opposition to the way Keith presses inside him. Every nerve in his body jangles in thwarted pleasure, every touch sends sparks down his spine until he's a shaking, sobbing mess. Matt pants beneath him, rolling up to meet each thrust and choking out stuttering little cries as he's stretched around Shiro's thick cock.

And Keith... Shiro can feel the teeth settled at the nape of his neck as punched out growls rattle through him. The snap of his hips is long past slow and gentle as he aims thrust after brutal thrust into Shiro's prostate, knocking the breath out of him on every push in.

“Please-” Shiro gasps out, dropping his head onto Matt's collarbone as Keith's pace starts to stutter. “Please, _please._ ”

“What do you need, baby?” Keith growls, hands spasming and breathing harsh as he slides a hand up under Shiro's chest.

“ _Off_.”

It's barely even a word, as choked and desperate as it comes out, but deft fingers creep down to where he's buried in Matt, circling the stretched hole once before easing him out and pulling the ring off.

“Oh god-”

“No you don't,” Matt wheezes, sliding Shiro's cock back in as Keith fucks him down inside. “Not done with you.”

It's hell, to be so close and finally able to come, but held back by the writhing body beneath his. Shiro's in hell, and he's happy to succumb to the flames.

“Fuck, Shiro, you're so fucking tight.” Keith shudders above him, even faster and sloppy now as Shiro's entire body clenches in an effort not to spill. “God, you're so fucking good for us, you know that?”

He can't take it. He's not going to last as Keith's words hiss in his ear.

“I'm gonna-”

“Yeah, _yeah_.” Nails dig into his hips as Keith slams in and goes still with a drawn out moan, spilling hot inside Shiro as he grinds in. It's overwhelming to the extreme and the weight forces him deeper into Matt who arches up with a shout and yanks Shiro down by the hair into a filthy kiss. He can feel Keith's hand snake around between them, wrapping Matt's cock and pumping slick and tight.

Matt breaks the kiss with a cry, throwing his head back as he spills, spattering Shiro's abs.

“Can I _please?_ ” Shiro sobs, body taut as a bowstring as Matt clenches around him.

“Fuck, go ahead sweetheart.”

It's like a tidal wave crashing over him, drowning him in pleasure long denied as the coil in his gut snaps all at once. His pulse pounds in his ears as he spills seemingly endless amounts inside Matt's body. Every muscles seizes and trembles, his breath comes in sharp pants, tears soak through the silk and above all-

Sweet, sweet release. Like he's floating, collapsed on a lean chest as hands stroke down his back. He hisses as Keith pulls out, nearly whining at the empty feeling, but another set of hands untie his ankles and wrists, rubbing the flesh there. Someone's kissing his forehead and murmuring praises in his ear.

“Was I good?” Shiro slurs, blinking hazily in the dim lighting of the bedroom as the silk is pulled carefully from his eyes.

“Oh, Shiro...” Keith sighs from behind him, dragging a washcloth tenderly across his body. “You were so good.”

Matt nods beneath him, still rubbing down his back as Shiro lies on top of him, nuzzled into his neck.

“You were the best, baby.”

He presses a kiss to Shiro's temple and rolls them sideways, easing himself off with a hiss before curling into Shiro's chest. Keith cleans him up as well before tossing the washcloth and curling up on the other side.

Two sets of soothing hands meet over Shiro's chest, fingers tangling together as he drifts off, safe between the arms of his lovers.


End file.
